Got Us Memorized?
by ExistenceIsFutile23
Summary: Roxas doesn't know how to carry on after Axel is gone. All he has left is Namine and the memories of a nobody. RoxasXNamine.


Roxas doesn't know how to carry on after Axel leaves.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to… die? Is that when you go away? Or has that already happened?

I want to be 'nobody'? Is that what you said to me?

Today I'd give my heart to be a nobody… Ironic huh?

Thinking of you, wherever you are...

"Well the sun's setting…" Axel muttered. Roxas looked at the pinkish-blue sky and got up off the grass. "Back to the castle guys?" he asked, looking at Namine.

Her skin glowed with sunlight and held the attention of Roxas.

"Sure" Namine sighed and got up from her spot on the grass, "I guess we go back to the complaining of Zexion and the creepiness of Xemnas and Marluxia…"

"I told you I'd work on that!" Axel laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Well you better hurry, I'm tired of doing all those weird memory experiment things for Marluxia!" Namine pouted and crossed her arms. Axel just laughed.

Roxas walked with them smiling and his arms behind his head.

He never wanted this to end.

Occasionally doing missions for the organization, but in the down time hanging out with his best friends Axel and Namine.

Namine… He had been feeling different about her recently.

"Roxas wake up!" Axel shouted and snapped in front of Roxas' face. "Huh? What?"

"You were staring into space again!" Axel snickered. Namine jumped up onto Roxas' back so suddenly he had to catch himself from face planting.

"To the castle!" she shouted and pointed to castle Oblivion.

Roxas grunted and started to run, Namine was very light, with Axel slightly ahead running and laughing like a madman.

And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun…

"I should be back in two days" Axel told the disheartened Roxas and Namine, "Just keep a low profile while I'm gone".

Why did he always have to go out on missions? Roxas was glad that Namine was still there to keep him company.

"Wait!" Roxas shouted and ran over to Axel after the later threw on his hood and walked toward the portal of darkness. Roxas stared at Axel while holding onto his arm.

"Listen Roxas, I can't be late to this one" Axel Tried to walk away.

"Just come back" was all Roxas said.

Axel nodded and stepped into the darkness.

Never to return…

There are many worlds, but they share the same sky - -one sky, one destiny.

"Everybody feigns resent" Roxas spat. Namine was standing behind him on the hill where the three friends had always watched the sun set.

The witch put her small hand on his shoulder.

She felt it rise and fall with his heavy breathing and silent tears.

"Roxas, I cared for Axel too, you're not the only one" she assured him.

He closed his eyes and swallowed, "nobody misses a nobody".

Namine frowned and squeezed his shoulder "WE miss him…"

Roxas wiped his tears with the back of his hand "nobody misses a nobody except for a nobody" he turned to her and took her hand.

"Romantic huh?" he said sarcastically with a wry smile.

"Roxas stop it… it's not your fault for what happened" she pleaded with him.

Namine was scared that he would do something drastic.

"Don't worry I won't cast myself off this cliff or anything" he smirked, correctly reading her facial expression.

She put her forehead to his and looked into his eyes "You promise me you'll always be here?"

"As much as a nobody can promise" he smirked again.

She frowned. "Enough with the nobody jokes, things are already depressing enough" she squeezed his hand.

"Okay" he said "I promise" and with that he kissed her forehead.

A scattered memory like a far-off dream. A far-off dream like a scattered memory.

I want to line the pieces up, yours and mine.

"Want to go to his grave?" he asked with hope and sadness dancing on his face.

She smiled "You're a sucker for memories aren't you?"

"It's all we are," he whispered.

They left the hill and went to see Axel's memorial in The Town That Never Was.

Here lies AXEL,

Best friend, Partner, Savior,

A true heart in a crowd of nobodies.

The Epitaph is memorized…

Well, I thought that was sad… I really have started to like Axel.

Well, R&R please!


End file.
